


Mundane Problems

by belovedhell



Series: My Boyfriend Is an 800 Year Old Vampire [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Hot Weather, M/M, Mates, Problems, Some Humor, Stressed Jared, Vampire Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared had been struggling with the hot weather ever since his A/C broke. He had no money to buy a new one at the moment since his bills had been piling up. Jensen could sense that his mate was stressing out, but when Jared wouldn't tell him. Jensen got pissed off.Timestamp after New Era





	Mundane Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... It has been six, no, seven months since I've updated this series. I'm disappointed in myself. I guess writer's block hit me with his series. I have ideas but when I type it's gone. Don't worry next fic won't take too long. Now back to wincest fics! Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

It was a bright afternoon, the sun was blazing outside, causing Jared to have his windows open. His air conditioner broke last week, thereby leaving Jared to suffer in the heat. He would buy a new one but... ever since the trio moved in his expenses had risen. Jared couldn't afford to buy anything at the moment.

He would rather use his money for his roommates— and mostly food— because everybody could sure eat a lot. Jared hadn't told Jensen his current financial problem, in reality, he didn't want to bother him with mundane stuff.

"What's wrong, Jared?" Jensen asked with a frown. He sat beside Jared on the couch.

"Nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?" Jared chuckled, nervously, as he stared at him. Jensen's expression shifted from confusion to hurt, then shook his head. Jared grimaced, wondering if he had anger Jensen in some way. "Jensen—"

"Whatever. Doesn't matter," he said in an icy tone. Jensen abruptly stood up and left the living room. "I'll be in the room."

Jared was about to call out to him but stopped and closed his mouth. He didn't have an excuse. Jensen slammed the door shut, making Jared wince as the picture frames on the wall shook. Yup. Jensen was pissed.

* * *

As night approached, Jared showered in cold water. It felt refreshing and the coolness was what he needed. Jared had been sweating all day that his clothes clung to his skin like a second layer. In a few weeks summer would be coming... Jared wasn't looking forward to getting sunburn, and the warm winds that would be blowing through his window.

Getting out of the shower, he put only boxers on and headed straight to bed. Jared didn't bother with pajamas or sweatpants at this point. He saw Jensen hiding underneath the covers on his side of the bed. Jensen still hadn't said a word to him since their conversation from earlier.

Jared felt guilty and desperately wanted to tell Jensen the truth. But he couldn't. Jensen had a lot of things going on with him: looking for answers about his past and see if hunters were still roaming around.

The bed dipped as Jared lay down, prompting Jensen to scoot to the edge to avoid him. Jared frowned. "You don't want me to hold you, Jensen?" Jared smiled as Jensen wriggled back in his direction. No matter how pissed Jensen was he could never say no to Jared, especially when it came to cuddling.

Wrapping his arms around him, Jared let out a relief sigh, Jensen's body was cool and refreshing against his skin. Being dead had its perks, alright.

"I'm still mad," Jensen mumbled underneath the covers. Jared could imagine the cute pout he was wearing. Jensen snuggled onto Jared's chest, happy to be around his mate's arms.

"I know." Jared held him tightly, then said, "It's nothing important, Jensen. Don't worry about it."

Jensen peeked out from the sheets, revealing a frown as he glared at Jared. "Whatever you do is important to me, Jared," he stated with a huff. "If you have a problem or are in trouble, tell me. I don't care what it is— Whether it's important or meaningless. I just don't want to see you stressed out. I want to help you and be supportive." He sighed, flopping onto Jared's body. Then Jensen whispered, "I thought you trusted me..."

"I do!" Jared assured. "It's just..." He bit his lips— "It's boring stuff. The air conditioner broke and I don't have the money to buy a new one. That's why I've been leaving the windows open. Not to mention the electric bill has been high, and I'm having trouble keeping up paying. I've been doing whatever I can to save energy so I can save money."

Jared expected Jensen to either roll his eyes or shake his head, however he didn't expect his boyfriend to laugh. What the hell?

"Seriously?" Jensen exclaimed, laughing. "That's what has been troubling you? I thought it was something else!" Jared blushed. Deep down he knew Jensen wouldn't care for little trivial things.

"Which is why I didn't want to tell you," he said in a flat tone.

Jensen immediately sobered up and sat up to look directly at Jared. "I'm not laughing about that. I'm laughing because I could've helped you all this time—"

"I didn't want to ask for help because you've done so much for me." Jared shook his head.

"But the treasures—"

"No, Jensen. This is my responsibility."

Jensen's lips quirked down, then let out an annoyed sigh. "You could have all the treasure in the world— And you're denying it? You're a silly human." He wasn't upset, rather amused. His mate had pride.

"But you  _love_  this silly human, right?" Jared pouted. Jensen pulled him into a strong embrace, giving him small kisses on his neck.

"With all my heart,  _mate meum,_ " Jensen whispered. Jared smiled and then pulled the covers over them. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Jared woke up early the next morning. He was disappointed when Jensen wasn't beside him— probably went off for  _errands_. Jared padded out of his room, and once he stepped into the living room Jared felt a cold breeze hit his face.

The apartment was strangely chilly. But how?

"Surprise!" the trio shouted, appearing out of nowhere. Jesus Christ!

Jared jumped in fear. His back hit against the wall with a loud  _thud_ and his hand was clinging on top of his heart, trying to calm it down all of a sudden. Chad laughed at his frightened expression. Jared was still not used to that.

"Guys, fuck! Don't do that," Jared wheezed. Thank goodness it was morning. He would've peed his pants if it was at night: where darkness could easily scared him. "Seriously. I'm going to get a heart attack one of these days."

"Sorry, man," Chris said. "I keep forgetting you get easily spook." There was teasing underneath his tone.

"I do not get scared!" Jared declared. Okay, maybe a little. But he wasn't going to admit that to a bunch of badass vampires. When all of them stared at Jared with disbelief, Jared added, "...Much."

Chad snorted.

Changing the subject, Jared asked, "So, what is this? Where did the A/C come from?"

"We all pitched in to buy you a new one." Genevieve clapped her hands in excitement. "We overheard you and Jensen talking about your financial trouble, so we wanted to help you out."

"It's the least we could do since you took us in," Chris added.

"And it was all my idea," Chad said, smirking, then cried out when Genevieve pulled his ear. "I mean  _our_  idea—" Chad corrected. "Ow! Watch the ear!"

Jared burst into laughter. "You guys... Thank you. I never wanted to bother any of you with any of this," he admitted.

"Jared, we're in this together now," Genevieve said, while Chris and Chad nodded.

Smiling, Jared rushed to give them a group hug, making sure they know how much he was grateful. Jensen was right about one thing. He really had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, tell me what you think of the series so far? I'm getting the feeling that it's going nowhere. Does it still interest you guys or nah? Please tell me. Cause my motivation is getting low on this series.


End file.
